I'll fight for you
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about the couples I ship, about how they win them away form other people, fight other people off, and generally get or stay together. Please R&R, it means a lot! -B xxx EXTREMELY MILD suggestive themes, but might get a bit more later so rated accordingly. Unlikely to change.
1. Santana or Sam?

RIGHT! I read my reviews for 'Santana's going to kill him', and you guys are so amazing, that I decided BAM! NEW STORY!

3 chapters. 3 ships. 3 idiots standing in the way.

This is a multi-shot, carrying on from my 'Santana, Samba, and a Jealous Brittany!' and all about jealous other halves, exes, and thirds! The original story is the first chapter, so if you've already read it skip to chapter 2! They are shorter than this one, but I'm so like Santana in real life it's easy for me to become her, and harder to get into, say, Quinn or Rachel's charachter.

Chapter 1 - BRAM vs. BRITTANA

I don't own glee, but if I did, Santana would be at NYADA, and Brittany would be at Julliard and they'd be together and get married and ride unicorns to their wedding. And they'd have a dog called Noah. (yes, after Noah Puckerman himself)

Santana turned to Sam, "This isn't over." He rolled his eyes. "Yes it is Santana! Don't you get it? She loves me now, not you!" The brunette smirked, taking Sam in. 'He really thinks Brittany loves him? I. Think. Not.' She sighed with just a hint of exasperation. "Oh Salmon mouth, you think you're the last bag of Cheetos in the hunger games, don't you! Well, Lippy McGupster, I hate to tell you this, but you are _so_ wrong." One of his eyebrows raised treacherously, daring Santana to carry on, and she wasn't going to back down to _Sam_ of all people. "You see, I know as well as, actually probably better, than you do that Brittney never gets angry. It just doesn't happen. But Jealous? Tell me trouty, have you ever seen Brittany get really jealous over you?" A little bit of apprehension began to show in Sam's eyes. A semi-triumphant smirk began to play over Santana's mouth. "Yeah, I have Santana." Now it was the Latina's turn to look ever so slightly bemused. "She told one of the cheerleaders to back off the other day." Santana actually collapsed laughing. She was on the verge of tears for a while, before finally regaining some of her composure. After a while, she managed to choke out, "Y-you thin... You think THAT is.. Jealous Brittany!?" She then promptly doubled over, laughter visibly shaking her. Sam was confused, and started to get a little angry. "So what the hell IS jealous Brittney then, Santana? Huh? You seem to be an expert, so tell me!" A little more force was in his words, and Santana decided to stop teasing him. She straightened up, flashing him her queen bitch grin. "Oh, I'll tell you if you want, trouty. You're not going to like it if I do though.. People find I can be a little.. _Graphic _with the details." Sam swallowed hard, he was pretty sure knew what she meant by that.

They sat Indian-style on the floor of the auditorium, facing each other. Funny thing, actually, it was almost civilised. "Let me give you a _tame_ example of the jealous Brittany that _I _know. Why don't we try, about 19th of April last year?" He nodded his head, slightly uncertain. "Well, it was about a month after that Salazar commercial aired, you know, the one that outed me. Me and Britt decided to go out and party with Puck, and ditch you lightweights that can't take your drink...

_"Hurry up San! We're gonna be late!" I had to laugh, my girlfriend was being adorable again. I could never resist that pout. "I'm just coming babe! Puck can wait a minute!" I finished touching up my makeup, before walking out of my house hand in hand with Brittany. To hell with what others think, she's mine, and proudly so. A car horn tooted loudly from across the street, signalling Puck's arrival and his evident impatience. "Hold up Puckerman! We're coming!" I realised what I'd just said, the same moment that I heard a loud and very obvious "WANKY!" being yelled across to my door. 'What the hell.' I shrugged, and kissed Brittany to emphasise Puck's point. Brittany mumbled something into my neck, just loud enough for me to hear. "C'mon babe, let's go. I wahnts to get Mah drinks on." I couldn't help but laugh. "Was that meant to be me? Do me more justice than that Britt-Britt." We walked over the street, to Puckerman's car. We were going to a Spanish club tonight, purely my preference but Britt had said it would be fun, and I just know Puck loves us spicy Latina chicas..._

"You sure you want me to keep going, Sammy Boy? You're starting to look a little nervous, and we haven't even got the story going properly yet." He looked at Santana pointedly, as if to say, 'Get on with it.' She grinned, and that made Sam shiver. She really looked like a shark for a second, and the boy knew she was probably twice as dangerous, and just as good a hunter.

_"We're here, chicas! Leave the Spanish to me, Puck. Round here, you're no badass, you're a white boy that talks big. They know me here." Brittany looked on, and couldn't help but be impressed, as she watched her brunette girlfriend strut up to the doorman, brushing past the entire que. "Hola Amigo. Me llamo Lopez. Santana Lopez. _¿Me recuerdas?" _The bouncer nodded, and stepped aside, allowing the 3 to enter the club. Before she went inside, Brittany looked at the name of the club. It was called _Sexo, drogas y Samba._ She would have to get Santana to translate that later.. _

"Last chance to back out! I tell you the rest and you are going to question _everything _you thought you knew about when Brittany gets possesive." Granted, the boy did look paler, and the colour had drained from his face a little bit. But of course, now she had started, Sam couldn't let Santana stop. "Just get on with it, Lopez. Just get to the point already, I've got an appointment." Santana scoffed, "With the mouth reduction surgeon? I'll get there fish lips." All the mouth jokes were beginning to grate on Sam's nerves, but he needed to hear the rest of the story. He needed to know.

_They walked up to the bar, with Santana slipping easily back and forth between languages. " Hey Puck, beer right? Okay. Tres cervesas, por favor." Brittany walked up behind Santana, looping her arms easily. "You know I love it when you speak Spanish, right?" She began tracing light kisses up and down Santana's neck. "Hmm.. Sí..Lo sé, pero tu me vuelves loca sólo me miraba." The blonde giggled into her girlfriend. "I don't know what you're saying, San. But I bet it's something sexy.." She trailed off, waiting for Santana to confirm it. "It means you drive me crazy by just looking at me, babe. And it's true." They took the beers over to Puck, and whispered 'I love you's' to each other._

"Now at this point, Sammy, it was all fine. We kept drinking, and we were pretty drunk when we started dancing. Next thing I know, Britt needs the bathroom, but tells me to stay there and keep going. She tole me she'd be right back. Are you sweating? Because its about to heat up, Sammy. This is the whole reason I'm still here. The next 10 minutes. You ready for this?" A shaky, deliberate nod. A silent affirmation to Santana to keep going. "If you _insist_.." She said, knowing full well he did.

_Santana was dancing away, still waiting for Brittany to get back. Meanwhile, a certain red head had taken a liking to Santana. The brunette saw a flash of red, and a white grin, as the woman began to move around her seductively. "I'm taken, you know!" She calls out, repeating it in Spanish, just in case. "It's never stopped me before." She hears, before the girl is pushing Santana against a wall, trying to kiss her. "HEY! That's my GIRLFRIEND!" Santana flooded with relief, Brittany was here. _

_Blonde hair whipped after its owner, Brittany ran at the red head full pelt. She wrenched her off of Santana, and shoved her over, picking her her up to crush her against the wall. "You EVER go near _my _girlfriend again, I. Will. Ends you. Got it?" the girl nodded as much as she could with Brittany's elbow digging into her chin. "Good, because she. Is. Mine. You look at her, you touch her, you talk to her again and I will have you on the ICU ward before you can say 'Hey Babe.' Got it?" Another silent nod. "You better." Then, Brittany gave the girl a hard slap, almost identical to the one Santana had given Finn. Brittany stepped back, allowing the girl to run away. Santana just stared, slightly open-mouthed. " Ay dios mío..That was..SO hot." And then it was Brittany up against the wall, with Santana on top of her. This time, neither girl resisted._

"So trouty, do you still think you've seen jealous Brittany? Let's see, a little 'Back off' or an ' .Ends you.' I may be biased, but face facts. There's no competition." And with that parting thought, Santana got up, smoothed out the creases in her purple dress, and left Sam to sit and mess with his thoughts.

Hey guys, do you like it? Spanish translations are:

Chicas : girls

_Hola Amigo. Me llamo Lopez. Santana Lopez. _¿Me recuerdas?: hello my friend. My name is Lopez. Santana Lopez. Remember me?

Sexo, drogas y Samba: sex, drugs, and samba

_Sí..Lo sé, pero tu me vuelves loca sólo me miraba : yes..I know, but you drive me crazy just be looking at me._

_Ay dios mío : oh my god_

_Thanks for reading, please review! -B xxx _


	2. Quinn or Finn?

Hiya guys, this is written in a slightly different style, no physical fights but all I'm hinting at here is.. SING OFF! Instead of after the Santana/Sam duel, I re-wrote the scenario and people, enjoy Faberry shippers! Finchel shippers, a) really? And b) as if!

I mean, Come on! I might be about as straight as a dodgeball but even Kinsey negative numbers can see Cory Monteith has NOTHING on the absolutely gorgeous Dianna Agron. I'm actually a Naya girl through and through, just because face it, WHOA, but I'm going to stop rambling now. Onwards!

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, don't own glee or any of it's actresses.. Sad face. Still, I love Fleetwood Mack, and I'm refencing Songbird and using I don't want to know from their Rumours album. Stevie Knicks, god or jesus or whoever bless you and your genius. LOVE YOU!

Chapter 2 - Faberry vs. Finchel

"Stop lying to me, Quinn!" Her short blonde hair whipped around to face Finn. "Fine, what do you want me to say, that I love her? Because fine, I love her. I love Rachel Berry. Are you happy now?" He shook his head. "You know what, let her decide. Sing off, in the auditorium, tonight. She will be mine, Finn. I'll never stop fighting for her." An unreadable expression glazed across the taller boy's face. "I know. I'll ask her. See you tonight, Quinn." The blonde threw him a death glare, before twirling out of the gym with a determined look on her face. She reached for her phone, and scrolled down to 'Queen Bitch'. She was going to need Satan's help, god knows that she'd been through this with Brittany.

"What, Fabgay?" Quinn tutted as her best friend greeted her over the phone. "Like you can talk, Lezpez. Oh my god.. Santana Diabla Lopez, are you.. Sweet Jesus you are.." A giggle came over the line, interrupting the soft moans and light smacks, followed by Brittany's voice. "Hey Quinnie. Can you make this quick, 'cause San and I are a little occupied.." Quinn shuddered at what Santana was doing right then, becuase they got graphic enough descriptions in Glee Club from Brittany before the brunette arrived about _exactly_ how good her Latina girlfriend is with her tongue. "Can you keep it in your pants for three seconds!" Tutting came over the line, "You called me, you.. Well not exactly _cock_block. _Oh, god damn Britt_.."

At this point, Quinn gave up, and just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm fighting Finn for Rachel, and I need a song!" She could practically feel the eyebrows raised over the phone, "Quinn, we all know which song. But in case you don't..Britt?" Another giggle. "San! Stop, later! Uh, let me see. My incredibly gorgeous girlfriend sang me songbird from the same album." Santana chose now to butt in."Oh Jesus, Q. Just sing 'I don't want to know'! Now excuse us, but I've got some sweet lady kisses to have here. Go get your girl!" And the line went dead. Typical diva dramatics, the blonde expected no less from Santana, but she had a point. Time to start rehearsing..

_That evening - 1 hour after school - The April Rhodes Pavillion at William McKinley High School (what? I'm specific! Hate on haters..)_

"Quinn? What are you doing here, Finn said he had something to show me, is he here?" Steadying herself and taking a deep breath, Quinn turned around to look at Rachel. "Rachel, I have to tell you something. The reason you're here, it's me. I...Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm.. I'm in love with you." Instantly, a massive weight lifted from her shoulders, and the blonde found herself able to look straight into the eyes of the girl she just confessed her love to. She was surprised to find a smile, and something else glimmered in the brown eyes that looked back. Could it be, _love? 'Could Rachel love me back?' _Quinn thought, but just as Rachel opened her mouth to speak, the door swung around and a rather worried looking Finn walked in. Seeing that Quinn and Rachel were already there, he quickly tried to cover his expression with one of confidence, but it fooled no one. "Well, you showed up. I told her, Finn. Get ready, because I'm not giving you up without a fight, Rachel. I love you."

The band begins to play, and the first bar of 'I don't want to know flows over Rachel. As they perform for her, she doesn't really know what to think. It's hard to keep her eyes off of Quinn, and Rachel can finally admit to herself that she lives the blonde too. Santana would have a field day, but right now she didn't care. Quinn was what mattered, to hell with Finn, he was a nice guy yeah, but he wasn't the guy for Rachel. Quinn was the girl for Rachel. The red of Quinn's Cheerleading uniform made the gold stitching of her name stand out even more, it had used to be black but that was Head Cheerleader privilege, and went to Santana. Rachel didn't mind though, she preferred gold, like stars. It brought out her hazel green eyes, pale complexion and blonde hair even more. Finn was fighting for her attention, but she was ignoring him, and he was beggining to realise that he was rapidly losing this battle.

As he song progressed, Quinn began to dance a bit, and Rachel took a moment to thank God for those perverted Cheerios skirts. All too soon though, it was stopping, and they were looking at her expectantly. Aiming her gaze at Quinn, all she said was "That was. _So. Hot._" Before she walked up on stage, and pulled her soon-to-be-girlfriend into a searing kiss. Their tongues were just beggining to battle for dominance when Finn almost managed to slip away. Almost, becuase as he pulled the door open, the girls came up for air, and Quinn made Santana proud by yelling after him. "Hey, Finn! Stay away from my girl, or I will crack one of your nuts, left or right that's your choice! Now get out of here, before I do a Santana-more-like-Satan and end you!" He just nodded meekly, before scampering out into the hallway, his tail between his legs, and leaving the girls to what was rapidly become a full blown make-out session.

So guys, that's one of my teeny one-shots that I just push out, so I'll keep working on more! PM or review me with your fave ships, and if they're not on of my Anti-ships i'll try and write it for you! -B xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers.**

**I am sorry. Sorry this is not an update, and Sorry that instead, this is something I would really, really like you to read. This is my life.**

**My best friend just committed suicide. As in, on the 14th of May 2013. **

**Her name is Olivia, and she took a piece of her with me. I Will never be the same. She made peace with the idea it was 'her time' to leave this earth. I don't agree, but I have to learn to make peace with her spirit myself.**

**For you who didn't know her, she was the most amazing person ever to walk this earth, especially to me. **

**About 5"7 with dark brown hair, and deep eyes that held too much misery than she could take in the end. A musician, she could have gone so far. so, so far. but now, she can't. She was just 13 years old. the same as me.**

**She struggled with a lot of things, and even as I write this I can feel a hole in my heart that she has taken a part of me with her. she will always have that part of me.**

**Before she took her life, she called me. I told her, "this is so damn hard, liv." and she, the wonderful girl she is and was, just said "you'll be okay. l'll be watching."**

**Yes, this is an obituary of sorts. because I can hardly find the words or the strength to use them. All night I will keep my phones, emails, anything beside me in case she changed her mind. so yes, she is leaving me. yes, she will never walk through that door again.**

**But this is not goodbye. I refuse to say goodbye. this is just, a 'see you later' because I know whatever comes after life, I haven't seen the last of Olivia Drinkwater. **

**Two weeks ago, all I had to worry about was how Glee ended. well, now I have a hole in my life, and the only person the perfect size for it can only fill it in spirit. **

**this is the hardest thing I will do in my life. have to move on. I need to be there, for her mother, and her brother. I have to stand tall, and cry behind my back because I cant be weak for them. **

**This is the end of my little piece. this is where a little piece of me ends. this is where I ask you all, of any faith, to pray for her.**

**Please. **

**Her name was and will always be Olivia Drinkwater.**

**My name is Beth Jenkins.**

**Sisters, not by blood, but by bond. **

**Thank You for Reading.**


End file.
